The Masquerade
by sasuke12234
Summary: Something I wrote for a group on DeviantART. It's just the preview now, when I'm done I'll post it as a new story or chapter; which ever ya'll think would be best. EDIT 10/29/13: The whole thing is posted now in two parts. Enjoys and leave a long and informing review of what you thought.
1. Chapter 1

**The Masquerade**

The night looked breathless behind Republic City's skyline. It was the 'Night of the Spirits' where people all over Republic City dressed their best and respect the spirits with celebration with family and close friends. That night, at City Hall, there was a big gathering scheduled where about everyone was invited. Word was that there was to be music, food, dancing, and a rumored special guest who is planned to speak sometime during the event.

"Ok men." Chief of Republic City Police, Lin Beifong said as she walked back and forth in front of six officers, all wearing black suits. "I have picked you all personally because of background and experience in cases like these. At tonight's 'Night of the Spirits' masquerade ball, there is a very important guest that will be visiting to speak. I need you six to keep an eye out for any threats that might harm or put all of the people in attendance in danger. Understood?" Lin said as she stood in front of the middle of the ground, eyeing everyone on each end. All six men replied with a 'Yes ma'am' and gave her stiff nods. "Ok then," Lin said with a nod. "Now, by request of the president, you are all to wear the mask I gave you earlier because he would like tonight's security to be discreet and unnoticeable."

All the men nodded and put on their mask when Lin dismissed them. The party was in full swing with people arriving and admiring the venue. City Hall's ballroom was decorated with white lanterns, a beautiful chandelier hinging in the middle of the ceiling, and a very airy feel all around the room.

Towards the back of the dance floor, a tall and lean officer stood with his hands behind his back, keeping his sharp golden eyes on the lookout for any threats. "Hey Mako." A familiar voice to him called out from behind. He turned around to see his bright, green eyed little brother, Bolin walk up to him in a suit with a green waistband and matching green mask on. "Or are you Mako? You're like the 100th guy I've seen that looks just like my brother in a suit." Mako sighed and lifted up his mask for a moment to reveal that he was who his brother was looking for. "Mako!" Bolin said excitingly as he hugged his older brother.

After he was released, Mako sighed and slid his mask back on. "What do you want Bolin?" He asked, knowing that the only reasons why Bolin would search for him is if he wanted something, or was in trouble.

"Well," Bolin started as he pushed two of his fingers together, "I met this really cool girl who remembers me from my Nuktuk days, and I was wondering if I could have the apartment keys. Just incase we decide to ditch the event early." Bolin explained as he talked with his hands, a very famous habit of his.

"No." Mako responded sharply as he turned away from Bolin, going back to work.

"Why not?" Bolin whined as he stepped in front of his older brother.

Mako let out a very frustrated sigh. "Because last time I gave the keys to the apartment just so you could leave early with a girl, you locked me out and I ended up sleeping outside."

"Oh come on, I said I was sorry." Bolin whined as he rolled his eyes at the horrible memory of what unfolded after he found Mako outside. "Please, Mako. I'll leave the door unlocked." He begged once more with her hands clasped together and his bottom lip quivering.

"No Bolin." Mako said sharply. "Now will you please go, I'm working. If Lin caught me talking to you right now instead of working, she'll throw me back on patrol duty."

Bolin let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, I'll leave you alone." He said before walking off with his shoulders hunched over.

As the night drew on, Mako had moved from his post from the back of the dance floor, to facing the band from the other side of the room. When the band switched from an up-beat tune to a more slow paced song, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to look behind him and instantly felt all the air be knocked out of him.

Two big, bright, and beautiful blue eyes were the guilty culprits, and the owner of them wasn't bad looking either from what he could tell. She had long brunette locks that were a perfect reflection of the waves in Yue Bay, and a beautiful mocha colored skin tone to match. The dress she wore was a simple floor-length, dark blue evening gown that was a perfect match to her dark blue winged mask and light blue sheer shawl she wore on her arms.

_Perfect._ That was the only word he could think to use to describe her.

"Excuse me, but do you want to dance?" She asked with a voice that just oozed care and kindness.

Mako just stared down at her for a moment before her words could process through his mind. When he realized what she had asked, he opens his mouth to speak but just ended up getting choked up on his own words. After clearing his voice he tried to say what his brain was telling him to say, but it all just came out as choked words that could never form a sentence.

The woman raised her hand up to signal him to stop. "Let me guess," she started as she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "you're one of the undercover cops who is too scared to leave his post?"

Mako was surprised that she hit his true being at the event right on the head. He cleared his throat once more and regained his composer. "Um, yes ma'am I am. Sorry."

"Drop the 'ma'am'. I'm not that old." The woman snapped as she looked up at Mako with disgust. "It's only one dance, I'm sure your boss won't mind."

"You haven't met my boss." Mako said as he rubbed the back of his neck and a look of fear hit his face.

"I have." The woman said before linking her arm with Mako's and started to walk him to the dance floor. "She won't mind."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's the finished product of _The Masquerade. _Please, please, PLEASE!, leave review for me. If you've been following me for some time now, you would know that I haven't written anything in a while, so I want to know what you think. Also, the longer the review, the better. Even if means you have to ramble on about random stuff to make it long is ok with me, I just want to know what y'all thought of this. Enjoy.**

* * *

After the two reached the dance floor, the woman fixed Mako's stance once they reached a spot on the dance floor. She then placed one of his hands on the small of her back and kept the other in her hand. She then placed her free hand on Mako's chest and looked up at him with a smile. "Your move officer."

Mako looked down at the woman he, amazed at her boldness. Something in the back of his mind kept nagging on about how her personality seemed familiar, but he couldn't quiet figure out why. He then just sighed and started to lead as the music played on. The two were quiet the whole time, Mako trying to look anywhere but at the person he was dancing with; not wanting to be caught staring. His partner on the other hand, she kept looking up at him with the occasional looking down at her feet to make sure she was taking the right steps. When the song reached its bridge, Mako cleared his throat, feeling the need to break the silence.

"So, what brought you here tonight? The event I mean." He started, trying to not sound awkward and nervous.

The woman chuckled a little in her throat. "I'm here for sort of the same reason you are, I was told to come." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Mako nodded at her response and went quiet for a moment. "Do you live in Republic City, or visiting from somewhere else?" After he asked his question, Mako felt a sharp pain on his foot. He let out a quiet yelp of pain as he took a slight step back.

"Sorry. I guess I forgot to mention that I'm really not that good of a dancer." The woman apologized as she stepped back as well, complete guilt and embarrassment on her mocha face.

Mako shook his head and held up his hand that was once on her back. "Don't worry about it." He said before stepping forward and got back in the position his partner put him in.

The woman just kept her eyes cast down, making sure she wouldn't step on Mako's foot again. "I'm not from here, but I did use to live here." She admitted after they both were how they were before.

Mako took a step closer to his dance partner when a couple behind him came close to knocking into them. "What made you leave?" He said as kept an eye on the passing couple.

"You wouldn't want to hear about it. Girl stuff." The brunette beauty said with a smirk on her face and still looking down at their feet.

Mako smirked as well before turning his gaze down to the top of her head. "Try me. My brother can get pretty dramatic sometimes."

The woman smiled and then looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "A bad break-up. The man, who I thought was meant for me, dumped me in a public place when I needed his help the most. After that I felt so alone and just left Republic City and a few months later, I decided to just travel around the four nations for some soul searching." She continued to stare up at Mako, waiting for his response. When she didn't receive on, she just shook her head and looked away from him. "I told you that you wouldn't have wanted to hear it. It's stupid."

"I don't think it is." Mako said quietly with a compassionate expression on his face.

His partner then looked up at him after a moment and smiled. "So, enough about my failed love life, let's talk about yours. Do you have a special lady that's probably waiting for you to get off duty?"

Mako was quiet for a moment and shifted his eyes away from his partner. "No I don't. It's just me and my brother." He said in a flat tone.

While the music stopped and everyone clapped for the talented band, Mako and the brunette beauty just stayed together with her staring up at him. Someone soon tapped the woman's shoulder and she turned to look at a man in a brown suit and gave him a nod. "Well, I'm needed elsewhere." She said to grab Mako's attention. She then placed her hand over where he hand his badge hidden and patted it, making him look down at her hand. "Don't pin that too close to your heart. You might poke a hole in it." She said before taking her leave, Mako's gaze following her.

After a while, everyone crowed around to hear the president speak. Mako was shuffled into the middle of the crowd. During the speech, Mako felt some grab at his arm, making him turn around and see his brother. "Bolin, what do you want? Are you hiding from that girl you met or something?" Mako asked him in a hushed tone.

"Bro, you'll never believe what I just heard about the surprise speaker." Bolin said back in the same tone, his eyes brighter than ever.

Just before he could tell his news, the president's voice seemed to over power it. "Now I would like to introduce, Avatar Korra."

Mako snapped his head around to look at the stage and saw his dance partner walk up to the podium. She took off her dark blue winged mask and revealed why Mako thought she was so familiar. Even though she was older and looked a bit more mature, it was Korra, in ever way, shape, and form. He was shocked-no; he was stunned at the sight of her. He hasn't seen her in so long that he forgot about how much it hurt not seeing her everyday like he used to. Then her words from a moment ago played back in his head.

_"A bad break-up. The man, who I thought was meant for me, dumped me in a public place when I needed his help the most. After that I felt so alone and just left Republic City and a few months later, I decided to just travel around the four nations for some soul searching."_

Mako felt horrible that he made her feel that way. He knew how bad it was and how awful he was for breaking-up with Korra the way he did, but now knowing that he made her feel like that just made him hate himself even more. All Mako wanted to do was beat himself up for being such a jerk to a girl that did nothing but treated him like a person, and loved him with all her heart.

Mako felt his chest tighten as he continued to hear Korra speak in the microphone. Trying hard not to be noticed, he made his way for a side exit of the ballroom, but knew very well that his brother was watching him leave.

About an hour and a half later, Mako was standing outside City Hall, leaning against a pillar while everyone exited the party. Korra was done speaking, which meant he was done working. He could see her be bombarded with reporters and partygoers who had endless mountains of questions for her. She was soon pulled away from a man about Mako's same height and slightly bigger built wearing a dark blue suit. Mako quickly noticed that he was of Water Tribe decent, probably Southern since his suit seemed to match the style he saw some Southern Water Tribe diplomats wear before when he worked security for high-end government parties.

Bolin soon came out of nowhere and gave Korra one of his usual big hugs, making the man let go of her. Korra hugged Bolin back and said something to the blue suit man that made him leave. Mako watching his brother and ex-girlfriend talk for a bit, seeing Bolin look over at him over Korra's head once in a while. The conversation looked casual to Mako. '_Probably their just catching up.'_ he thought. The two then parted, Bloin probably going to look for the girl he told Mako about earlier.

Mako turned away, think he was done for the night and started to walk down the steps. He then felt a tap on his shoulder than made him turn around and face familiar big, blue eyes.

"Hey." Korra said a little shyly as she gave Mako a small way.

Mako turned toward her. "Hey." He said with a nod. There was silence between the two for a short moment. After a passing a Satomobile horn went off, Mako decided to speak. "Sorry for not recognizing you earlier." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Korra looked at him confused. "You didn't recognize me?" She said, a slight hurt tone in her voice.

"Well yeah. You were wearing a mask. It's kind of hard to tell who's who when you're in a room full of people in mask." Mako shrugged. He then opened his mouth to his brother as an example but was cut off before he could make a sound.

"But I knew it was you right away." Korra said, still sounding a little hurt. "Mako you know me. If I didn't know it was you, I wouldn't have said a word."

Mako just looked up at Korra for a moment, realizing that she was hurt about the issue for some reason. "Sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to be here tonight." He said as he looked sort of down at his feet.

"I guess you are over me then." Korra sighed as she looked away from Mako with a shake of her head.

Mako snapped his eyes back on her. "What?" He said confused.

Behind him honked a Satomobile horn, making him turn around to see the Water Tribe man standing outside of a Satomoblie and looking at him and Korra.

"I have to go." Korra said as she started to pass Mako. "Thanks for the revealing chat City Boy. Really opened up my eyes."

"Korra wait." Mako said as he truned toward her and tried to stop her from walking away.

"Can't. I have a full agenda tomorrow and need to get some sleep. Good night officer." Korra said as she continued down the steps.

Once she reached the Satomobile, the man seemed to ask her if she was all right and Korra just did was she usually did, lied and said yes. The man the helped her in the Satomobile and closed her door, taking a quick glance at Mako before walking over to the driver's side.

Once Mako watched the Satomoblie turn the curb and disappear, he let out a long breath. _'__I really hate myself right now.'_ He thought to himself before walking down the steps and started in the direction to head home.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the crummy ending, I couldn't think of anything else that would be a good butt-kicker to Mako and his stupidity for breaking up with Korra. Just incase you're wondering, this is like a year or two after the civil war. I might write an add-on to it, or just hold a contest sort of thing for someone else to do it and there be many versions of what y'all think should happen. If you want to do the contest, give me ideas on what should be the prize. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this and please remember to leave wonderful, informing, and LONG reviews.**

**-Love, sasuke12234**


End file.
